Cooler's Armored Squadron
Cooler's Armored Squadron (クウラ機甲戦隊) is a mercenary platoon that works under Cooler, the brother of Frieza. The team is made up of Salza the "pretty-boy" captain of the squad, a large green fighter named Dore, and an amphibian-like soldier named Neiz. They make their debut in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, where they engage the Z Fighters on Earth. Overview Background (Daizenshuu 6)]] The captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Salza, is from the same star system as the Ginyu Force member Jeice,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formerly planet Brench).Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991 To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu himself. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. Dore is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa), and he was a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and killed all of his opponents. Neiz is from planet Coola No. 6 (formerly planet Zalt); his home planet is nothing but water and his race evolved from a species of amphibians. According to Dore, they were elite because of their "attention to detail." Genocide of the Saiyans The Armored Squadron is first shown presiding over Planet Vegeta on the day it is destroyed by Frieza. Here, they notice a Saiyan Pod containing a Saiyan infant ejected from the planet. They plan to intercept its course by destroying it, but Cooler orders to delay the attack. ''Cooler's Revenge'' ‎Decades later, Cooler discovers that his brother has been killed by a Saiyan, and vowing only to reestablish his family pride, Cooler departs for Earth with his Armored Squadron, hoping to ambush the Saiyan responsible for Frieza's death. The ambush is successful, as Salza, Dore, and Neiz attack Gohan and Krillin. Goku soon arrives and does battle with the squadron, quickly overwhelming all of them. However, Cooler arrives and launches an energy blast at Gohan, which Goku takes head on and is badly injured. The group takes cover in a cave, although the Armored Squadron, under Cooler's orders, end up bombarding the landscape with various continuing energy volleys, decimating the landscape and also trapping Goku and Gohan in the cave as a result of the bombardment causing a cave-in. Gohan is forced to leave and obtain Senzu Beans to heal his father's condition, but upon return he is attacked by the squadron whom had been searching for the hidden group throughout the night. Piccolo suddenly arrives, saves the boy, and proceeds to do battle with the squadron, and eventually kills Dore with a chasing energy wave. Neiz hits Piccolo with a powerful electric-like energy attack, and believes he has won. However, Piccolo reverses the attack which incinerates and kills Neiz. Salza goes off to chase after Gohan, but Piccolo catches up with him and intervenes. The two engage in a fight which is stopped by the arrival of Cooler, who pierces Piccolo through the chest with a Death Beam. Meanwhile, Gohan arrives and proceeds to give the bag of Senzu Beans to Krillin, only for them to be obliterated by Salza. An enraged Krillin attacks Salza but is easily pushed aside. Gohan remembers he has an extra bean tucked under his belt, and gives it to his injured father. He then attempts to fight Salza as well, to no avail. However, Goku arises fully healed just as Cooler arrives. The battle between Cooler and Goku ensues, but results in Cooler being plummeted into the Sun after Goku uses his Super Saiyan power. As the group celebrates, Salza reappears and prepares to unleash an attack that may overpower the Z Fighters in their state, but he is suddenly countered by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Thus, Cooler's Armored Squadron's three members Salza, Dore, and Neiz are each killed by Piccolo, and their leader Cooler is blown into the Sun by Super Saiyan Goku. The commander of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Salza, also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members Akin to all Dragon Ball characters, the henchmen's names are derived from puns; in this case, it is condiments and salad dressings. Nevertheless, all three were killed by Piccolo, who defeated all of them without effort (though Salza was more of a challenge than the others). *'Salza' (サウザー, Sauzaa; pun on Thousand Island dressing, "Sauzando Airando"): Blue skinned "pretty-boy" captain with blonde hair and a French accent; Cooler's right-hand man. He is able to slice through objects using [[Salza Blade|a blade of ki]] formed in his right hand. *'Dore' (ドーレ, Dōre; derived from saradore (salad dressing): Long-haired and vaguely reminiscent of The Hulk, never seen without his helmet. *'Neiz' (ネイズ, Neizu; pun on "mayonnaise"): Tall, brown reptilian creature who can retract the whole of his head into his body. He can fire an electrical attack that can immobilize his opponents. Team attacks *Terrible Flash (Neiz, Dore, Salza) *Freeze Storm (Cooler & Frieza) Video Games The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron appear in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2; they are summoned by Cooler to perform the Neize Electron, Sauzer Blade, and Doray Pressure attacks. All three are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *The symbol on the Armored Squadron members' armor resembles Cooler's head in his final form. *When the Armored Squadron first appeared in a flashback, their color is dulled down. However, an image for that same scene is in full color in Raging Blast 2. *Salza, Neiz, and Dore all resemble three Ginyu Force members Jeice, Burter, and Recoome respectively. *Despite the fact that they are rivals with the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron is not a mercenary group and works exclusively for Cooler; this is the opposite of Ginyu's special task force, which works for the highest bidder, although they are often employed under Frieza. The members of Cooler's Armored Squadron are Cooler's enforcers and are more comparable in rank to Zarbon and Dodoria, who are Frieza's elite lieutenants. Gallery armored squad.PNG|Cooler's Armored Squad NeizDooreSalza01.png|Neiz, Dore, and Salza DragonBallZMovie515.jpg|The Armored Squadron looking worried Salza strikes a pose.PNG|The Armored Squadron striking a pose DragonBallZMovie519.jpg|The Armored Squadron finds Gohan ArmoredSquadron(DBH).png|Cooler's Armored Squadron in Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Factions Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains